Play Night in Konoha
by GSM13
Summary: Every month, an exclusive event known as “Play Night” is held in Konoha for the wealthy and the powerful where those who attend flaunt their riches and their names. The Uchiha brothers are no exception to this unspoken rule. SasuNaru, KakaIru, Other.


**Title: **Play Night in Konoha

**Author: **Randomasdf

**Genre: **AU (High School Context), Romance, Drama, etc.

**Pairings: **SasuNaru / KakaIru / Other Possible Pairings

**Rating: **PG to PG-13

**Summary: **Every month, an exclusive event known as "Play Night" is held in Konoha for the wealthy and the powerful where those who attend flaunt their riches and their names. The Uchiha brothers are no exception to this unspoken rule. However, this Play Night seems to be different from the previous ones…

**Warnings: **TWT, Rich!Sasuke, CharityCase!Naruto, Itachi Acting OOC – Sluttish, Weird, and Not Entirely Psychotic, Random ItaSasu Innuendos (due to Itachi's nature), Randomness Spawned from a Dream

**Character Ages:** Naruto – 17, Sasuke – 18, Itachi – 23, Kakashi – 30, Iruka – 27

**A/N: **Just to let you know, I do not own Naruto as much as I may want to. Interestingly enough, this fic came to me in the form of a dream. The dialogue and descriptions have been flushed out, but the plot and overall flow of the story has been preserved from my dream. ;; So, before reading this fic, just know that parts of this story might not make any sense or might be a little "weird." Ahaha. Enjoy! Comments and suggestions are welcomed!

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.—

It was Play Night in Konoha. Play Night meant that those of upper tiers of society dressed up in their finest in order to impress the city and each other with their individual wealth and social ranking…as well as to watch a play, of course.

The Uchiha brothers are no exception to this unspoken rule.

"This is stupid," Sasuke grumbled as he fumbled with his Italian black silk tie. "Why do we have to go anyways?"

"Because," Itachi replied smoothly and detachedly, "Mother and Father would hang us if they found out we skipped out on an opportunity for them to flaunt the fact that they're the wealthiest in Konoha. They explicitly told to go in their stead, seeing as they're away on business."

"…they've been away on business for the past SIX YEARS…" Sasuke ground out.

"Now, now, my _darling_ little brother, you should be used to this by now." Itachi responded off-handedly while tying a crimson sash around his slender hips.

"And why the hell can't you wear something _normal?_" Sasuke scowled.

"Normal isn't my style," Itachi answered easily. "Are we done playing twenty questions? I'm getting bored."

Ten minutes later, the boys were dressed and ready to leave the Uchiha Estate in the excessively luxurious, sleek limousine waiting outside. A traditional, yet extravagantly designer, black tuxedo suit graced the younger Uchiha's sinewy form. His hair was naturally styled, with the longer strands in the back spiked up elegantly. The dark locks gleamed with a blue-black sheen in the light.

As Sasuke moved towards the front door, a low whistle interrupted his movements.

"My, my, Sasu_-chan_, don't you look _hot _this evening." Itachi's eyes – now scarlet set with a strange design in the middle thanks to custom designed contacts – roamed over his brother's form appreciatively.

"Cut that out, _Itachi_," Sasuke scowled at his brother. Turning, he stalked out the front door and it clicked shut behind him.

The said older Uchiha smirked at his younger sibling's retreating backside. He twisted to face a full-length mirror hanging in the foyer.

"I don't look too bad myself," Itachi decided, giving his black and crimson leather and Italian silk-clad body a once over. His silky raven hair was bound by a garnet-colored ribbon, the locks emitting a soft, silvery glow. Running a hand over his taut abdomen (which was barely covered by his "shirt"), he tossed a sultry smirk to his reflection over his shoulder.

_Why yes, I do believe something interesting will happen tonight._

Spinning on his heels, Itachi swept out the front door, black leather clinging suggestively to his legs and hips, and a blood red sash fluttering behind him.

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.—

The monthly Play Night event in Konoha City was always held at the most opulent theatre establishment the city could offer – The Atrium. It was a grand building that housed an even grander event. No, not everyone could waltz into said Atrium. Not only did your name have to be embossed in gold – both in society and on the guest list – but _everyone_ knew whether you belonged or not with a single glace. After all, Konoha's richest were no secret to anyone.

The Uchiha limousine pulled up smoothly the Atrium entrée at exactly seven o'clock. The play didn't begin until eight-thirty, but _everyone_ knew that you spend the time beforehand mingling with other patrons (a.k.a. showing off).

Itachi and Sasuke stepped out from their vehicle, smoothing out invisible wrinkles in their clothing.

"Sasu_-chan_, did I mention that we're in charge of this month's charity case?" Itachi drawled languidly.

"No, Itachi_-chan_, I'm afraid you conveniently failed to mention that," Sasuke imitated his brother scathingly, onyx eyes narrowed, one eyebrow twitching unnoticeably.

"Well, now you know," Itachi stifled a non-existent giggle. "I'll leave you in charge of him then." With a slight wave, the older Uchiha disappeared into the crowd, but not before stuffing an extra play ticket into Sasuke's right hand.

There are two reasons why Sasuke detests Play Nights. In fact, the first reason was heading straight towards him at this very moment.

_Che, he probably saw this coming. Damn Itachi._

_Fangirls_. Daughters, wives, relatives of Konoha's finest. From the ones his age ("Sasuke-kun! Marry me!"), to the older women ("Sasuke-kun! How about a hello kiss for your one-san?"), to everyone in between ("I love you Sasuke-kun!"), Sasuke was completely and utterly fed up with all of the rabid females clawing after his looks, his money, or his name.

After all, Uchiha Sasuke is one of the sons of only the wealthiest, most influential, most genetically gifted family in Konoha…not to mention as well as in the country.

Vaguely, Sasuke felt himself wonder if he would have a smaller fangirl base if he behaved as eccentrically as Itachi. A hazy image of himself, clad in leather and silk, hitting on random men, emerged in his mind, and before it could fully develop, Sasuke violently shoved it out of his thoughts.

No, Itachi's fangirl base was just as large as Sasuke's…Itachi was just better at avoiding them.

Slipping behind a man with silvery hair accompanied by a man with a spiky brunette ponytail, Sasuke barely managed to avoid detection by the fangirls.

"Tough night already, Sasuke_-kun_?" came a lazy, teasing voice.

Sasuke glared.

Hatake Kakashi was the CEO and President of the multi-billion dollar electronics company Chidori, and a close friend of the Uchiha family who held a sort of mentorial position for Sasuke. That is, if you can call the perverted man a mentor. Kakashi loved spending his days reading an odd book that anyone could tell wasn't fit for anyone under the age of eighteen with a single glance.

"Kakashi! Leave the poor boy alone." Umino Iruka, a teacher at Sasuke's prodigiously expensive private school, swatted Kakashi's arm lightly. There has been wide speculation on the relationship between the two, seeing as how Kakashi always insists Iruka accompany him to events despite the fact that Iruka doesn't have tons of money and isn't from a prominent family.

However, nothing has been confirmed. Yet to Sasuke, it was painfully obvious how the two doted on each other when they thought no one was looking. The Uchiha rolled his eyes.

"Sasuke, I heard that you and your brother are in charge of Naruto! I'm happy to know that he's going to be staying with you and Itachi!" Iruka gushed.

_Naruto?_

…which brings Sasuke to his second reason as to why he detests Play Nights.

Konoha's richest families decided that they needed an "excuse" to hold Play Nights.

_Translation: they created a charity project to cover up the fact that they just wanted to show off._

Every Play Night indicated the start of a new charity project. Names of Konoha's prominent families would be tossed in a hat and one would be drawn. That family would be in charge of the charity project for that month.

What was the charity project, pray tell?

One orphan would be selected from the city orphanage to attend the Play Night of the month, with everything paid for by the host family. The orphan, lovingly dubbed the "Charity Case," would then stay with the family for the rest of the month until the next Play Night. He/She would experience, for that month, everything that a child from a wealthy, privileged family would experience. After the one month is up, he/she would go back to the orphanage.

Sasuke found the idea completely and utterly ridiculous. Not that Sasuke was against charities – no, the younger Uchiha didn't see what good this so-called _project_ did. Fine, the urchin would get to be rich for a month. Then what? He'd just go back to where he started and think about things he could have had he been born in another time, in another place.

_Che._

Just as Sasuke was about to ask Iruka-sensei who Naruto was and if he was the Uchihas' first charity case (Sasuke considered their family lucky that they hadn't been drawn until now – he just didn't want to deal with any orphans), high-pitched squeals permeated the ambiance.

"Sasuke-kun! You look so _hot_ tonight!" a red-haired girl screeched as Sasuke resisted the urge to cover his ears.

"Sasuke-kun! Do you want to sit together during the play?" A blond girl gripped Sasuke's arm tightly and eyed him hopefully.

Sasuke stepped back, trying to avoid being trampled by the sudden crowd. "Excuse me, I have to go do something," he grumbled, prying off assaulting limbs.

He stepped back quickly, sending a fleeting apologetic glance back to Kakashi and Iruka.

Sasuke made his way through the thickening crowd to the back of the room where a social worked stood, waiting.

"Uchiha-san?" The social worker bowed respectfully to the younger Uchiha son.

"Let's just get this over with," Sasuke grumbled.

"Yes, of course, sir,"

The man bowed again, motioning for the Uchiha to follow him to another room. A golden blond-haired boy around Sasuke's age stood in the middle of the empty space, back towards the door.

"Uchiha-san, this is Uzumaki Naruto. I hope he doesn't cause you any trouble." For some reason, Sasuke could hear anxiety rolling off the man in waves as he spoke the last sentence.

_He already has. Great, I'm stuck with a troublemaker for a whole month._

Slowly, the boy turned, meeting Sasuke's coal-black scrutiny with a sky-blue glare.

"Who the hell are you, _bastard_?"


End file.
